Chance of love (Re-redo)
by DragonRider8829
Summary: Um, I redid this AGAIN. Hoping that I've Improved my writing at least a bit. This is Incest Rin and Len, Miku and Mikuo. If you don't like please do not read. Any way rated 'T' just encase. I'm still not that good at summaries so, yeah.


_**Um I redid this 'cause I heard it was hard for people to understand. Maybe this time I have improved. Well, let's see... Oh and, I still don't own Vocaloid.**_

_Rin's p.o.v._

_It was a very cold and cloudy day, I hope it ends soon.. Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Rin Kagamine, just call me Rin. I've always this dream one dream to come true, that dream was to date my twin brother, Len. I want it to be without anyone judging us, but even I, big dreamer, know that isn't possible. Even a shooting star could make that come true. Besides Len has a girlfriend Neru Akita. She's a huge bitch! I have a friend with the same problem as me. Her name is Miku Hatsune, she's my best friend. She likes her brother too, his name is Mikuo. I think __Neru is a bitch because she's dating two people! My brother and Miku's brother. The worst part is, Len and Mikuo are the best of friends! If she makes things anymore worse, I think that I just might end my life.._

_Len'__s p.o.v._

_I was sitting on the park bench, next to Neru, I was thinking about my sister, Rin. I was spaced out, but soon came back when Neru had punched me.._

_"Ow!" I yelled, "What was that for?!" I yelled, Neru looked at me with shocked eyes, but then they un-softened and then turned into a glare. She started to yell about how I'm always spacing out and never listening when she's talking about how high her phone bill is. Then her stomach growled. "Len! Get me a piece of cake!" Neru said in a demanding voice. I picked up my bag and gave her the leftover cake, from our lunch. I really never had much of thing for Neru, like at all. I only went out with her because she said that she would hurt Rin, Mikuo and maybe Miku. I seem to have more of an attachment for Rin. I mean she's so nice and stuff. Neru was still eating her cake, I looked around and then spotted Miku and Mikuo kissing. I wonder if me and Rin could be like that.. I thought as I looked at them. _

_"Hey Neru don't they look happy?" asked as I pointed to Miku and Mikuo. She spit out her cake and looked at them. "He's cheating on me!?" She yelled as she looked at them. She was so loud that even they heard her, they quickly ran inside. I looked at her as she glared at their house. I stood up and decided to tell her something. _

_"Neru, you're a bitch and I will never like you, like fucking ever!" I yelled, she looked at me a tear slid out of her eye. "Bu-" She tired to speak, I interrupted her. "I know everything even before you yelled at Mikuo. You were dating him and god know who else! You're a bitch a cold hearted person! That no one could ever love!" I yelled she cried. She stood up and kicked me in my privates. I fell to my knees. "I just wanted to be happy! I'm sending my brother after you! So, I suggest you leave!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes. God can things get anymore worse? I asked myself as I held my privates._

_Rin's p.o.v._

_I was on my phone playing angry birds when I got a text message from Miku. It read,_

**Subject: OMFG! **

** Sent from: Miku **

**Message: Omfg! I am officaly dating my brother! XDDD! Oh an how r u doing with Lenny? U doing sexy? horrible? or just meh? **

**Reply? **_I replied **Just meh.. **Then she gave me the best news ever! _

**_Message: Welll u can make it smexy as ever Bcause~ Me an Mikuo hear Neru and Len fighting. They broke up. :) now isn't that nice?/ oh and a Btdubs Mikuo told me that len likes u 2 _**

**_Reply? _**_I was so happy and shocked I had no idea what to tell Miku she went on saying_

**_Message: __Rinny? r u ok did u explode, 'cause I almost did when Mikuo asked me out... RiNnY dNt ExPlOdE! .-. _**

**___Reply? _**___I still didn't reply. I heard a knock on my door a few minutes of being lost in thought. I stood up and opened the door, it was Miku. Her eyes had a few tears in them. "Hey-" I tried to talk but she tackled me to the ground. "Oh god! I thought you died! Next time reply!" She yelled. Oh, and did I mention she's a huge worry wort? I looked at the door, Len was standing there. He was badly beaten. I pushed Miku to the side to see if Len was ok. She whimpered but, she was fine, Len wasn't. "What happened to you?" I asked him he replied-_

___Len's p.o.v. _

___"Neru and Nero.." I muttered answering her question. They looked at me, their faces looked shocked so, I decided to tell them the story._

___~~~Flashback~~~  
_

___I watched as Neru had fled the park. I decided just to sit and relax, you know, enjoy the rain and my freedom. I sat there on the bench for a nice twenty minutes, then I heard footsteps approaching me. I stood up and saw Neru had actually brought her brother with her. They had baseball bats in their hands. I looked at them and just sat back down. Neru ran up to me and hit my arms. Nero was just watching her. At one point I grabbed her bat and threw it at her. It smacked her face. She fell to the ground and cried. Nero had walked up to me and slammed the bat on my legs, and kept doing so until Neru said to hit my face. He stopped when Neru said that she was satisfied. Then he picked up Neru and left. I sat there unable to Move, The raindrops had felt like bullets 'cause of the bruises on my face. After an hour, my legs finally were able to move, and I went home._

___End of Flashback _

___Rin and Miku had gasped at what I had told them. Miku was just watching us , but Rin even shed a few tears.. "Rin don't cry.." I whispered to her as I wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at me, a few tears had still left her eyes. I whispered into her ear, "Will you run away with me? I've heard rumors from Mikuo and Miku that you like me." I said she gasped but, I continued my sentence. "If we runaway and move somewhere faraway then, no one will know that we're twins. So, what do you say?" I asked, pulling away from her ear. She was smiling at me, she nodded. We looked into each others eyes, our faces got closer to each other and then our lips gently touched. We pulled away when we heard a squeal. It was Miku.. We forgot she was there..._

___"Um... I'll leave!" She said as she quickly dashed out of our house. "I love you Rin." I said, looking back at her. She jumped but then said it back. "I love you too Len." We kissed once more and then went up stairs to pack up our stuff._

_**Um... Have I improved? Like at all? I know I'm missing something but, I just don't know what it is... Please tell me if you know.**_


End file.
